Seven Minutes in Heaven What could go wrong?
by Jezzy88
Summary: One shots of good steamy closet fun with some of your favorite Naruto characters. Meet Rose whose thrown into a darkened closet with another person not knowing who it is, girl or boy a kage or genin or even a rogue ninja, but she'll soon find out. (I do not own any of the characters except my own OC)
1. Welcome Home

My white hair swished side to side in its high pony tail as I walked down the street towards Sakura's house. She had finally moved out of her parent's house and decided to throw a large house-warming party for herself. Sakura had warned me before that I was going to be the only civilian there but I should know most if not everyone anyways. The sun was beginning to set behind me as I neared her front door, music laughter and talking could already be heard from inside and I began to go nervous. I quickly checked myself in the reflection of her covered window readjusting the short but simple violet dress I had on, making sure the spaghetti straps were in place and my winged eye liner was still perfect. Nodding to myself I let out a small breath of air and knocked on the door. Barely a second after my knuckles hit the wood the door swung up and there stood the pink haired girl in a pretty black knee length dress smiling from ear to ear.

"Rose, you came!" Sakura grabbed onto me pulling me into a vice like hug.

"Sa-Sakura can't b-breath!" I managed to gasp attempting to push her away.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry come in come in" stepping to the side she waved her arm magically in front of her showing off her living room with people spread out, here and into the kitchen. Smiling I began to realize that I knew everyone so far and wouldn't be left out so much even though I wasn't a ninja.

"ROSE" I heard the shout before I saw the person but there in the back of the room was the blonde haired ninja I grew up to become best friends with. His hands were waving frantically as if I hadn't seen him yet.

"Congratulations on the new house Sakura and I would love to talk but I'm afraid if I don't go say hi to Naruto he's going to hurt himself in trying to get my attention."

"Oh please go distract him before he eats me out of house and home" she said laughing and shutting the door behind me.

The night went on nicely as I drank with my friends and talked to everyone talking about our memories or missions they had been on. It was around midnight when the idea for seven minutes in heaven came up and when some started to say maybe not the rebuttal from Sakura "This is my party and we are going to play this game, all of us!" quickly quieted me and the rest of the crowd.

We all gathered in the living room the girls quickly claiming all the seat and the men spread around on the floor making a loose circle the only one still standing was Sakura who held an empty bottle. "Okay so simple rules of the game you spin the bottle until it lands on someone whether it be boy or girl once in the closet you _**have**_ to kiss at least a little. And you have to stay in there for seven minutes or more." She said grinning while looking around the room "Alright! Lets play. Rose because you are the civilian you get to go first"

"What?!" my eyes widened and my mouth went slack I hadn't even really wanted to play and here I was going to spin the bottle first!?

"Yep, here ya go" she grinned handing me the empty bottle. I sighed closing my eyes and spun it as hard as I could. After a few moments I heard a gasp and a couple chuckles and finally the sound of a door shutting. As soon as I opened my eyes a pair of hands covered them and quickly shoved me into a darkened closet shouting that they were already in there from behind me I hear the door lock.


	2. A little Sand Never Hurt (Gaara)

Leaning against the door I stood in silence willing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, finally after a couple of seconds I could make out a shape in the back of closet.

"Hello?" I called out taking a step forward with my hands stretched towards the shape. All of a sudden a calloused hand grabbed onto mine pulling me towards them and landing on their chest. Another hand laced into my hair gently pulling me completely upright so I was staring at the chin of my captor. "C-can I ask who's in here with me?"

"You mean you don't know yet" came a deep gravelly voice that sent the oh so familiar weakness to my knees.

"Gaara-kun?" I asked leaning my head back into his hand and seeing a faint smirk of the Kazekage who towered over me. My free hand slowly reached up and gripped onto his shirt unconsciously pulling him closer to me. "I guess we should kiss huh, o-or if you don't want…"I paused blushing looking away from those eyes that I could barely see in the darkness "We could always tell everyone tha-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against mine the hand tangled in my hair pulling me closer his other freeing my hand to wrap around my waist. "Now why would there be a need to lie" he breathed as he pulled away from me. Gaara began to walk forward until I was pressed against the door his hands pressed against it on either side of me and his forehead against mine. His nose brushed my cheek as he moved his head to the side of my face he began to voice lowered as his lips grazed my ear lobe "And I shall ask this only once, you will only call me Gaara from now on no formalities or I will have to punish you"

"P-punish?" I breathed out gripping his shoulder hoping that my knees didn't give out.

"Mmm yes punish," he stood completely up pressing himself against me as his hands made their way up and down my side as light as feathers "Would you like me to tell you what I would do?"

I stood in silence for a second his hands coming to a slow stop one reaching up to my chin tilting my face up to look at him "Why?" I managed to ask before my eyes landed on his even in the darkness I could see the confusion.

"Why what, why would I punish you?"

"Yes why would you care so much that I call you simply Gaara?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet" He smirked again leaning down to press his lips against mine once more. He pulled away all to quickly pulling my hands above my head with one hand and gripping my chin with the other "It's because I want you, I've wanted you since the first day I met you and since then I've intended on making you mine and mine alone."

"Then I don't want you to tell me what you would do" I could see the pain flash through his eyes as he slowly released me "I want you to show me" his eyes widened for a brief second before a devious smile crossed his face.

"Now that, my little Rose, I can do" releasing my hands his head dipped to my neck and began claiming it with every long agonizing kiss there was a nip and the graze of his tongue against the increasingly sensitive flesh. Small moans began pouring from my mouth as one hand began massaging my breast through the thin fabric of my dress while the other began venturing up my thigh pulling the hem up with it. My own hands found the zipper to his jacket opening it quickly finding a mesh under shirt. He pulled away from my neck long enough to discard the jacket and yank off his under shirt, my eyes adjusted enough to see his lean muscles stretch with his movements.

"Now then" he said as he came back towards me "Lift your arms for me" confused I did as he asked and gave a small yelp as a pulled my dress over my head leaving me in nothing but a thong. Yanking my arms back down trying to cover myself I began to blush madly not about to meet his eyes. I watched as his feet came closer to me and his hands reach up to pull my arms away "Don't hide yourself from me I want to see it all"

I relaxed in his grip still unable to look at him all of a sudden the room was filled with a deep moan slowly looking up at him I felt my knees weaken and my core tighten it felt as if my body suddenly filled with electricity. His mouth was parted into a smirk and his eyes were filled with a dark desire his chest rose and fell slowly and his pants pulled at his crotch. After a few moments of him drinking me with his eyes he silently whispered "God Rose you are the most beautiful creature I've ever met"

"Well it's embarrassing" I whispered looking away again.

"And how so?" he asked closing the gap between us his chest pressed against mine his hands running up and down my body.

I paused for a moment my mind becoming completely blank "I am almost completely naked and you're still half clothed" I finally managed to breath out.

"Oh? Is that all" He said cockily "If you really wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask" He stepped away from me leaving a coldness where he was once pressed. His hands reached for his belt slowly unbuckling it and pulling it from his waist, his long deft fingers then went to the button popping it from place and finally he began to pull down the zipper tortuously slow. Looping his thumbs into the hem of his pants just as he began to push down the hem of his pants his cock bounced upwards and stood there as his pants fell to puddle around his feet. Kicking them off he slowly walked towards me "now you see you're not the most naked person in this room"

His lips came crashing back down on mine as one hand gripped a nipple between his fingers and another trailed to the inside of my thigh. Pulling my panties to the side he moaned into my mouth and pulled away "You are dripping, are you that excited?" all I could was nod as his thumb started to make soft circles on my clit.

His head dipped down to my neck and slowly started trailing kisses down to my breast playing and teasing my nipples. One hand began massaging my breast rolling the nipple in between his fingers his mouth sucked bit and teased the other while his other hand continued assaulting my clit. Finally he released my breast and began kissing down my stomach until he was kneeling in front of me his cock still hard between his legs he looked up at me and smiled grabbing one of my legs pulling it over his shoulder.

He ran a hand up the inside my thigh making me gasp and press harder into the door behind me. His long fingers began playing with my clit for a second before two quickly pushed into my heat making me moan arching my back at the sensation of being opened so suddenly.

"Gaara" I gasped as his fingers began pumping inside of me his thumb pressing against my clit. Almost as soon as he started his ministrations he stopped smirking up at me making me gasp "Please don't please Gaara" he pulled his hand away and instead pressed his lips to my pussy lips sucking and teasing all around my clit but never touching it.

"Please Ga-Gaara please I beg you please do something" I began begging him as a hand tangled into his hair. All of a sudden three fingers stretched me open and his mouth covered my clit sucking teasing and nibbling. My head fell backwards as I began moaning loudly "Yes. Gods Yes Gaara Please oh god more".

His fingers began curling in a "Come here" motion inside of me making my whole body clench and shiver "Oh GOD THERE YES RIGHT THERE" I began to shout as he picked up his pace mouth never leaving my clit.

My hand pulled his face closer to me as I felt my release coming "I'm about- oh god Gaara I'm about to come please don't stop please oh god!" My body began to shake as I let out a loud guttural moan my hips bucking into him all of a sudden my body shudders one last time as my vision blanks for a second and I feel myself clenching around his fingers. He slowly pulls himself out of me and stands up.

I look up to see him licking my juice from his fingers his other hand firmly place around my waist making sure I don't fall. "Now then we're not done yet" He pulls me flush against him and pushes me up the wall wrapping my legs around my waist "Don't get to relaxed" He gives me devilish smirk before slamming me downwards on his cock and scream of pleasure ripping from my throat.

My fingers begin clawing against his back as he rams inside of me hard and fast. Unable to say anything I begin moaning and bucking my hips to meet his. Reaching between us he began playing with my clit again flicking it and torturing it till I became crying his name like and mantra.

"Oh god Rose you're so tight" He gasped out "You feel fucking wonderful"

"Gaara I'm about" I stopped as I moaned again leaning down and biting into his shoulder

"Fuck don't come yet not yet I'm so close" he moaned as he released my clit and slammed into me harder his balls slapping against me making the noise of flesh and moans fill the room. Gripping my hair he pulled me from his shoulder and collided his lips against mine "Now baby come now".

At that my muscles tightened and released around him over and over as I threw back my head in a silent scream. I felt him pour himself inside of me as we both slowly sank to the floor me still in his arms. The smell of sweat and sex covered us as we lay there gasping for air.

A moment of silence passed between us before I looked up at him "I've wanted to say this for a while and I guess now is the best time to do it, I love you Gaara"

I felt a soft purring coming from his chest as his smile grew "I love you to Rose"

We laid there for a few moments relaxed when I sat up "Oh god we're in a closet. Oh god everyone heard what we just did!" I began panicking thinking what everyone outside was thinking of me.

"No you're okay" I heard from behind me as I began looking for my clothes.

"I'm okay?! Gaara we just had sex in a closet for at least an hour while playing seven minutes in heaven. How is that okay?" I asked pulling on my panties and gripping my dress to me.

"Because as soon as you walked in I sealed the closet with sand not only sound proofing it but sealing everyone else out." He said with a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Y-you planned this from the start" I said looking at him wide-eyed.

Sitting up he pulled the dress from me and gave me a kiss "It worked didn't it?"

"You are an evil master mind" I said groaning he just laughed at me "But since we now don't have a time limit" Hopping onto his lap I began kissing him once over "This time I'm in charge"


End file.
